Give Me, Take You
by Faery's Delight
Summary: There was a program that the Torture and Interrogation department had created when the clans had come together to build a village together. A way to allow their highest find relief in some way so that they didn't break and go on a killing spree. Or drink themselves into death.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Clear It All Away

Fandom: Naruto

World: Give Me, Take You

Chapter: 1

Characters: Inoichi/Genma

Word Count:

Warnings: 1752

AN: What's this? A new series?

Yes, and one where the second and third are pretty much planned out! Enjoy. :D

* * *

Slipping into the small house on the edge of Konoha, Genma let out a slow breath and smiled at the feeling of the barrier seals activating, allowing him to relax. There had a been time when those nin's who had been on the edge had no healthy way of getting rid of all the stress in their life. That had led to many nin's who had gone over the edge and either died or turned on their friends and family.

Some had even turned to drinking it all away or taking drugs. Anything that would help them forget about the stress.

Five years into the new village's life and the First Hokage had taken his personally picked Jounin Commander and the newly instated ANBU commander and worked out what to do for his shinobi. Thus, there had been two programs started. One was more public. It allowed the nin to choose between therapy, which was confidential, or the chance to just fight out their stress. Since it all happened in the same building, most decided to combine the two.

They would fight, shower, get fixed up, and then talk about their issues.

The other was a bit more silent. Not many knew about it and those that did know about it were the ones who used it. They were the ones where talking or fighting could help them to release the stress. Sex was more often used then, but some used BDSM to help them relax.

Certain nin's who could do the sex side would meet with the one who needed it, and using seals to help keep up the darkness, they would either fuck until they couldn't fuck any more or be forced to just destress. They were known as Givers and Takers. The Givers were those nin who gave their time and bodies to the Takers, those nins who needed to release their stress. It didn't matter who topped or who bottomed, male or female, it was all relative.

It was about the release.

Genma himself was a Taker. His main job as a nin was that of assassination after all and it was hard to find a partner who could give him what he needed after some of his missions. Ibiki had come to him with a packet of information and told him to read over it.

If he didn't want to do it, just burn the pages.

If he did, fill them out, sign them, and stick them back into the envelope.

He had done so after a week of thinking and damn near giving in and going out to a club that was borderline. The ANBU had appeared at his window ten minutes later and taken the packet. The day after his next mission, he had found a piece of paper with the information that sent him to the house that he stood in now.

Genma smiled and pushed away from the door, sighing as he padded through the sunlit house to the kitchen. It was set up with no living room but there was a kitchen. Sometimes the Takers were nice enough to make their Giver's something to eat after as a way to thank them. Genma tended to just bring a homemade bento and some new baked good as a way of thanking him.

He knew he was a pain, his ingrained response that of not giving up his careful control, but the fact that the man who helped him didn't complain, but instead just worked him to a point where he did give in. So, he made sure that the other would have food for after and something sweet to show his appreciation.

Making sure the instructions to reheat a few of the bits of the bento up was still attached, he stuck the full bento into the fridge. He knew he would find the empty bento in it after he woke up or the next time they came together. Either way, he knew that the man loved them because the second time that they had come together, he had asked for another if it wasn't to much of a bother.

As part of it all, he made a bento the day of and added some kind of baked good to help replace the calories used. And they used a lot of calories.

Shaking his head, Genma hummed softly and tugged off his sandals before heading to the bedroom that had been designated as his bedroom. He had signed up as a semi-permanent Taker with the possibility of turning into a Giver if it came down to it, and after the four times that he had gone to his Giver, he had been given a room to call his own.

There was no lights and the walls were covered in seals that controlled the shadows that kept his Giver's identity a secret, along with the way his voice sounded. It apparently wasn't much different than his normal voice, but Genma didn't think much about it, not wanting to do something that would ruin what he had. The man could see him, but the seals made it so that all Genma saw was the man's form.

And he was built. His giver was powerful in shoulders and lean in hips, his body built from years of specialized training and missions, different than those merchants who had a strong body. His hands knew just how to drive him insane or calm him down from an edge of hurting himself. And the man's length was long and thick, perfect to fill him and stroke all the rights place.

Shaking those thoughts off for the moment, Genma sighed and walked over to the small drawer set and removed his bath supplies, two towels, and a yukata to change into after his shower. His Giver had very few rules for their times together and he happily followed those rules.

He was to be there early, meaning he had time to wash his body, top to bottom, with the chosen body wash and shampoos. After that, he would dry and dress in a yukata while waiting for his Giver to arrive. If he needed something, he was to tell him in some form or fashion. And he was only allowed to call the man by Yoshio.

Smiling to himself in the mirror in the small bathroom attached to his room, he placed the bath supplies bag onto its shelf and started to pull off his clothes. He felt the prickle against the back of his neck that told him that he was being watched and flushed every so slightly as he continued to undress. He carefully folded and laid his clothes onto another shelf out of the way. He had been watched by Yoshio before, the man knowing when he was open to be watched and when he wasn't, so it wasn't like it was new.

But still it always brought a blush to his cheeks.

Pulling his hiate-ate off, he placed it on top of the piles of clothes, standing naked in the bathroom as he pulled out the comb from the bag, brushing out his hair. He always brushed it out, making sure that it was tangle free before he washed his body and hair. With that done, he placed the brush onto the sink counter before turning to the shower section. It wasn't much, enough for two if they didn't mind being amazingly close, as they often did when they showered together.

Granted it was usually Genma pressed up against the wall and being fucked into a screaming, shaking mess, but that was neither here nor there.

Smiling slightly, he turned on the shower and waited for it to heat before stepping in, closing the clear door behind him. Stepping under the water, he sighed and let it drench his body, running his hands through his hair and making sure that it was completely wet. The eyes watching him traced over his body and started his body heating with anticipation.

He ignored the feelings though and started to wash his hair first, taking his time to lather up the long locks and wash out all of the grime. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he slicked it with a softly scented conditioner. Letting the conditioner sit, he picked up a soft washcloth that scrubbed his skin clean and poured some of the specialized slick body wash onto it. He worked the washcloth over his skin, taking his time in getting every inch of his body, blushing slightly when he worked it over his ass and over his hole, feeling the muscles twitch.

Once that was done, he rinsed off and made sure that the conditioner was out of his hair. Turning off the water, he opened the door and grabbed the head towel, wrapping his hair up, before using the other towel on his body, drying off fully and then hanging it up onto the towel rod. Pulling the towel off of his head, he ruffled it with the towel before draping it over the rod next to the other towel. He once more pulled a comb through his hair and pulled on his yukata.

Flipping off the light, he blinked a few times as the seals were activated once he had done so, a single candle already burning in it's holder, throwing light over the bed that had been changed from the basic white that it had been.

A strong body pressed against his back, drawing a soft gasp from Genma as his eyes fluttered shut, head tilting to the side, baring his neck. "Genma," came the rich rumble as he was drawn fully into Yoshio's front, the man's strongs hands coming around to rest on his stomach, teasing over the obi with a smirk.

"Yoshio-san," Genma breathed out, Yoshio smirking against his neck, already knowing just what he needed.

"Remove your yukata for me. Put it somewhere safe. I see that you brought a bit extra. Did you remember some food for yourself?" Yoshio asked as he let Genma go.

Genma smiled and nodded. "I packed the extra large box. Half of it is easy to eat, light foods that will replenish energy while the bottom half will make a good breakfast for you. I have some things at home for my own breakfast," he said, walking over to the dresser and pulling off his yukata. Laying it down, he walked over to the bed and waited for his next instruction.

He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 3

Title: Clear It All Away

Fandom: Naruto

World: Give Me, Take You

Chapter: 3

Characters: Inoichi/Genma

Word Count: 1569

Warnings: Nothing really

AN: Okay if you noticed that I didn't post on Monday, I was stuck in bed for most of the day because I was in sooo much pain. Like fuck me pain.

But I'm better now and been rewriting, editing, and finishing off another story! Yep. I'm about done with a fluffy cross over that'll be posted after my Avengers fic I'm thinking I'm calling "Paths Changing". Or something.

We'll see.

But for now! Enjoy!

* * *

A week after his night with his Giver and Genma was reading over a file with a frown dancing on his lips. He had been asked to deal with a mission that required Inoichi's skills, seeing as most of his clan didn't know just how to do what he did the same way. It wasn't the first time that he had worked with a Yamanaka or just anyone else on a mission, but it was the first time that he was going to have to use a few hidden skills.

And he never knew how others would react to a few of those other skills.

It was well known that he used poisons and senbon, but not so well known was his medical knowledge. To be able to kill someone using a senbon though, one had to know where to hit just right.

It just meant that he had to feel out Inoichi but he didn't seem like someone who judged skills like his.

Sighing and nodding to Tsunade, he left with a bit of smoke and headed home to pack for the day. Naruto had been working on creating permanent sealing by using a kind of a band that most nin could wear with ease. In his line of work, such a thing was a good thing, so he was the one who was field testing them. So far, nothing had gone wrong on the small band that rested around his wrist.

Sliding into his home through the single window that wasn't trapped to hell and back, Genma closed it behind and turned to his kitchen. First, he would eat something, then he would pack and then he would try to get sleep for a few hours. He and Inoichi were to leave late into the night but that was something that he often did anyways.

Making up an easy dinner, he ate and flopped into bed with a groan once his things were packed up and readied before he went to bed. He woke nearly three hours later to a knock on his door and Inoichi's chakra signature outside of his home. Groaning as he looked at his clock, noting that it was set to go off in two minutes, he stood up and stretched with a groan as he padded for the front door, uncaring of the fact that he was in pants and a sleep shirt with no weapons on him.

If the blond man wanted to attack him, he could do so without waking him up and knocking on his door.

Pulling it open, he blinked at finding a ready to go Inoichi standing in front of him with some takeout in one hand, eyebrow raised. "You came early to feed me?" he asked

Inoichi snorted and nodded. "Yes, I did come early to feed you and to go over the mission to come," he drawled, Genma stepping to the side and letting in the older man. Leading him to the table in his kitchen, Genma gathered some dishes and drinks from the fridge, offering him a bottle of simple soda.

Inoichi nodded his head and took the bottle as he sat, the two men dishing up the easy food that wouldn't upset their stomach as they travelled. It was all light but filling, and every part of it good. Genma's eyes flicked up to the other man before looking down after catching the amused look on Inoichi's face. "So, two days travel there with two days back, and maybe a day there?" he asked.

Inoichi nodded his head as he ate some rice. "Just about. We have about two extra days wiggle room but if we don't send an approved message after that, they send out an extraction team and take the place down the hard way," he warned. Genma groaned, hating the kind of missions that started out silent and turned into a big boom.

"Shit. Naruto is going to laugh his ass off about me taking on the boomboom jobs again," he grumbled, Inoichi raising an eyebrow. "Me and Naruto do hang out. At least ever since he came back last year and found his supposed girlfriend with her tongue stuck down Kiba's throat and he tried to find out if he could get drunk."

"And can he?" Inoichi asked, getting a snort from the younger man.

"He can get buzzed, that's just about it," Genma cooed, smirking and shaking his head at the amused look in the pale blue eyes of the other man's eyes. "But I decided that just in case he does get drunk, he would need someone to take him home since he snarled away the little Hyuuga Princess when she tried to talk to him. We got to talking and the next day he came by with food and made me lunch as thanks. We've been hanging out ever since."

"Sounds like a good friendship," Inoichi said, Genma chuckling softly as he finished his part of the food.

"One of the best. Now if Raidou would stop scowling and snipping at Naruto anytime he's around I would be happy. It's as if the man is jealous." Genma stood and shook his head, making a note to take a moment to wash his hair. "It's not as if we're dating or will ever date."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, curious as to what that meant. "We all thought you two were dating," he admitted.

Genma just gave him an amused look and shook his head. "No. We're not dating, and like I said, we never will be. He's marrying some retired kunoichi to continue his clan. She's a nice enough girl but seriously, you'd think he would have gone for love and had a surrogate have his kid," he said.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, not having heard about that but put it to the side for the moment. Standing up with his own plates, he took Genma's with an amused look. "How about you go take a shower and finish getting ready? I'll do up the dishes and make sure that you don't have anything that will die outside of a sealing scroll."

"Thanks. Seal up the fruit, dump what's left of the milk. Naruto will swing by when he gets the note I need to leave him and water the plants, and take the fruit as payment," he said, Inoichi nodding his head with a smile. Genma left him to wash the plates, remove the trash, and seal up the fruit that he did find in the refrigerator, placing the sealing scroll onto the shelf after he was done. He was dropping the trash bag down into the dumpster below, amused that someone had created a barrier around it to keep the stench contained within when the bedroom door opened.

Genma stepped out, adjusting a wristband that had several seals embroidered onto it with very strong, very thin specialized wire. His hair was tucked up under a bandana with a matte black plate with the Konohagakure spiral. The rest of his uniform was normal if not a bit tighter than the normal uniform, in shades of dark blues and purples, much like the night and shadows of their world. He wore gloves with just the tips of his fingers exposed, allowing him the ability to wield his senbon as he needed.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow and closed the window, resetting the trap with a smirk. "Ready?" he asked as Genma checked his senbon pouches and the kunai pouch on his leg. Genma hummed and nodded, tucking a few specialized kurumaken shuriken into the kunai pouch just in case.

"Yep. As ready as I can be," he mused, shrugging one shoulder with a smirk on his lips. "We need to swing by Naruto's place. I need to leave a note," he said. Inoichi followed after Genma, watching as he locked the apartment down before heading up the stairs of the apartment building to the top floor. Tsunade had taken over a building and had it rebuilt, the top floor split into two apartments.

One held Sasuke and his guards while the other was Naruto's. Naruto's apartment had seals running around the edges of the walls, inside and out, creating a protected space for the young man. Especially since Sasuke had this thing about stalking him around Konoha after he had been kicked around by the blond.

Checking to see if the seal on the door was active, which would have told them that Naruto was in bed, Genma smiled and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for him to explain that he was headed on a mission and needed Naruto to watch his poison babies since one was about to bloom and the blooms had to be harvested. The sleepy-eyed Naruto just took the list of things to do while Genma was gone and gave Inoichi an amused look before waving him off with a yawn.

"Have fun with the boomboom," Naruto drawled before closing the door.

Genma groaned and shook his head, heading for the small balcony that was a landing and launching point for most nin, Inoichi chuckling as he followed. "I hate when he knows shit that he shouldn't," he pouted. "Jerk always teases me about shit like that."

"Of course. That's what friends are for," Inoichi chuckled, pushing off of the small balcony, Genma pouting and following after him, but still smiling.


	3. Chapter 4

Title: Clear It All Away

Fandom: Naruto

World: Give Me, Take You

Chapter: 4

Characters: Inoichi/Genma

Word Count: 1,209

Warnings: Nothing

AN: It's official. Monday's can fuck off. This Monday was a doctor's appointment. I was not in the mood to get on and do shit.

So I didn't. *facepalm*

Enjoy.

* * *

Sighing as he flopped face first onto a bed, Genma groaned and twitched as Inoichi chuckled and closed the door behind him. They had finished their mission nearly a day before and had been on the move since they had been done. Arriving in a smallish town, Inoichi had booked them rooms and shown Genma where it was, allowing him to claim the first bed.

"Are you alright there?" he asked, eyeing the way the other man was still twitching even though they were safe and would be safer in just a few minutes.

Genma groaned and waved a hand. "Yeah, as much as I can be," he sighed, lifting his head and sending a slight smile at the other man before letting his head drop down onto the bed again.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and watched the way Genma was moving as he stood up and started to pull his weaponry off his body. He was tense, moving just a bit off, as if he was constraining himself from doing something, either attacking a person or just jumping them. Being his Giver, hidden from Genma's knowledge or not, he knew just when Genma was pushed to the edge.

Something about their last mission had pushed him and as he went through, he figured it had been the bodies that they had found. Young teens, both girls and boys, had been well used and died under the man that they had taken out. A darker part of their lives dealt with the idiots who were a part of rings where children were bought and sold, and he knew that Genma hated that.

Hated that children had been lost before their lives had started.

"I'll send the information that we found with a summons," Inoichi drawled. Genma looked up before breathing out a sigh of relief, nodding and unsealing the scroll that held the sealed information that they had raided from the house. It had enough for Snow, Water, Suna, and Leaf to all destroy the ring that they had been hunting down for nearly four months.

Handing it over, Genma watched the other man summon one of his sparrowhawks and hand over the scroll with instructions. Once the rather large bird had taken wing, Inoichi started to trap their room and Genma once more flopped onto the bed with a sigh, eyes closing as he relaxed, listening to the sounds the other was making. "I'm so going to need some time off after this," he sighed.

"I'll talk to the Hokage about you getting a week or two off," Inoichi promised as he closed the blinds to the windows and locked the door for the moment. "If you want to look at the menu there, I'll go down and grab some dinner from the restaurant. Then we can rest for a couple of days."

Genma sighed and nodded his head, rest his arm over his eyes before he groaned when Inoichi dropped said menu onto his stomach.

"Find something to eat, Genma." Glaring up at the other man, he picked up the menu and read over the options, deciding to go for most finger food type things, things that he had had before in his travels.

With the chosen food written down, Inoichi wandered down to the restaurant and got their dinner and a few snackish type foods that would live without being refrigerated for a few hours. Pausing at the door to the small one-stop-shop that was a part of the inn, he tilted his head before deciding to head in to pick up a couple of small bottles of lube. He had a feeling that he was going to need them and since the store carried the brand that he and Genma both preferred, he could afford to spend the money.

Food in hand and bottles tucked away, he walked back upstairs and into their room, finding Genma leaning against the wall behind his bed and wearing just a high necked, sleeveless shirt and a pair of simple pants. Humming and running his eyes over the lean form, Inoichi smirked and closed the door behind him locking it down once more and drawing Genma's eyes to him.

"Food," Inoichi drawled, walking over to the other man and handing his food over before putting the snacks onto the dresser, sitting down near Genma on his bed with his own food. "You feeling better?" he asked.

Genma sighed and shrugged. "No idea really," he admitted, frowning to himself as he ate a shrimp that had been lightly fried with a lightly flavored batter. "I think though that I might end up showering or something."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the other man before nodding, already making his own plans for what he was going to do to help the other man relax. He had no doubt that he was going to break his cover, but he wasn't going to leave Genma so unbalanced when he could help him in the way that he knew worked. Ibiki would grumble and growl, fill out the needed paperwork, and Genma would become exclusively his, the way most of the more extreme and long-lasting Giver and Taker relationships did.

Eating his food, he carefully watched as Genma finished his dinner and stood up, unsealing a sleeping yukata from one of his many seals along with his bathing supplies before taking over the bathroom. Deciding to use the time to set things up, Inoichi stood and moved around the room, placing the bottles of lube within easy reach between the two beds. He pulled the bedding back, and eyed the sheets, nodding that they would do for the moment.

He would worry about aftercare after Genma had taken his bath, when he could get to the washcloths that he had spotted in the bathroom. He knew that there was a bathtub in the bathroom, and that it would hold the them both afterwards just fine, having stayed in the Inn before. Smirking and rubbing at his lips, he looked at the wall mirror, reaching up to pull the ponytail out of his hair, instead tying his long hair back with a leather throng for the moment.

He usually wore his hair back in a throng when he was being Genma's Giver, and he knew that it was going to set off Genma's alarms but for now he was going to wait. Stripping out of his flack jacket, shoes, weaponry pouches, and various extras, leaving him in just pants and shirt, he sat on his bed. Letting his legs out before him, he sighed slightly and closed his eyes, meditating on what he was going to do.

He had a feeling that he was going to have to take the other man very slowly, take his time in drawing Genma over to the edge and into releasing his tension. Inoichi smirked slightly and ran his hand through one hair, eyes half lidded as he watched the bathroom door. He knew he was going to have to work at getting Genma to open up, but the moment that he did something that only his Yoshio should know, he would bloom.

And Inoichi couldn't wait until that moment. Was anticipating it like nothing else.


	4. Chapter 6

Title: Clear It All Away

Fandom: Naruto

World: Give Me, Take You

Chapter: 6

Characters: Inoichi/Genma, Naruto

Word Count: 1397

Warnings: nothing, but paperwork

AN: I am absolutely dead on my feet. Why? Because I have been doing noting but cleaning and packing up my girlfriend's place for the last few days. Gonna do more come Sunday and Monday night. Fun times.

But still, enjoy.

* * *

Handing over his entry papers to Kotetsu and Izumo, Genma sighed as he relaxed, happy to be back in the village. Inoichi rolled his eyes in amusement and handed his own entry papers to the two chunin. "Naruto-san is waiting for you two for your reports. Tsunade finally moved him on to dealing with the bigger reports," Izumo told them. "At least for the moment. He's still thinking of just becoming an advisor to whoever takes the hat or to take the hat himself."

"Paperwork sucks," Inoichi chuckled, shaking his head. "I know that feeling oh to well. Let's go check in with him. Maybe bring him some of that onigiri that he has a thing for," he drawled.

"No bribing the future advisor or Hokage," Kotetsu teased. "Iruka already took him some of that. Swing by that ramen place. They've been experimentin' with new ramen flavors. Pick him some up for lunch. Knowing that idiot, he's forgotten to eat again."

Genma raised an eyebrow. "He been forgettin' to eat?" he asked, taking his papers back to tuck them into a pocket.

"Not really. Not until he's real hungry at least," Izumo said, handing Inoichi's papers back.

"We'll do that then. Make sure your friend is fed. I'm surprised that Iruka hasn't been keeping up on that," Inoichi hummed.

"Rescheduling issues and Archive updates on seals, among other things," Izumo stated, the two men humming, knowing just how much work went into dealing with the Archives. Not to mention the schedules. "Come on. Let's get some food for Naruto and ourselves, and we can do the report without an issue."

"Yeah," Genma sighed, following after his friend. His mind was calm for once after such a mission, but after the night that he had had, he wasn't to surprised. They had talked about how many rules Inoichi had broken but wasn't to worried since sometimes the rules could be bent. Especially by one who was so far up the chain in the Giving/Taking program.

Inoichi wasn't to concerned about it, instead just shrugging it off and telling Genma he shouldn't worry about it either. It seemed as if he wasn't the first person to need a little help during a mission. All ANBU were trained in how to recognize what their partners needed and, if able to, help them.

Genma had just wrinkled his nose and told Inoichi that he didn't need to know that. In any way.

Gathering the food, making sure that there was a mix of food that the ramen stand offered outside of ramen, the two headed to the office Naruto had settled in. Knocking on the door, Genma lent in and raised an eyebrow at the fact that the younger male was sprawled out with an icepack on his wrist and a damp, cold towel over his eyes.

"Too much paperwork?" Genma asked.

"No. To many idiots. Way to many," Naruto replied, reaching up with his other hand and moving the towel from his face. "Tell me that you have a properly written report," he said, looking up at the two men.

"Of course we do," Inoichi chuckled. He held up the bags full of food. "And we come with lunch. Both Genma and I need food after all of the traveling that we did to get here."

"Ugh, food," Naruto groaned, pushing himself up to flop onto the couch. His office was smaller than the original Hokage's office. As far as Genma knew, the room was originally used for the secretary of the First Hokage, but after the secretary for the Second had used the passages to let in enemies, it had been moved. And now it acted like an extra office for training Hokages and Advisors.

Naruto had done some remodeling. Light grey paint was on the walls along with pictures of the Hokages, just as the Hokage's office. Genma knew that behind each picture was a small, carefully guarded safe that held the wills of the Hokages.

When Naruto had gotten the truth of his parents out of Tsunade after finding his father's will behind the picture during the painting process, the cold shoulder had gone on for a month. He had opened the Uzumaki and Namikazi estates during that time and only spoken to Tsunade when he had to.

But now that he was looking, Genma noticed that the small seating area where Naruto would either meet with his fellow advisors in the future or would sit when talking with his own trainee, was new. There was a soft couch, one that was high enough for even the taller or older visitors to get up from easily. Across from the couch, surrounding the table between that held a tea set, was a love seat and a chair.

Just enough for a meeting.

The three sat down, Inoichi handing out containers. As they ate, Inoichi and Genma gave Naruto their report as he idly compared it to the mission reports that they had handed to him.

"So it went well?" Naruto asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"As well as one of these missions go." Genma shoved some rice into his mouth and shrugged at the curious look. Chewing and swallowing, he continued. "Getting in and out was the easy part. Getting to the target was a bit of a bitch. But it was done and Inoichi only had to make one idiot forget about us."

"And the person?" Naruto asked, scanning over that part.

"Will have a slight headache but will only remember getting hit on the back of his head. Nothing else," Inoichi promised. "We did hit him on the back of the head by the way. Just to cover our tracks."

"No doubt," Naruto drawled. "Why did I agree to this?" he asked.

Genma smirked. "Because you're helping the village in a better way then fucking them?" he asked, watching the slight blush spread over his cheeks.

"Not fucking everyone." He paused. "Just a few and I haven't even started my training."

"All those little details," Inoichi huffed, watching Naruto click his chopsticks at him.

"Just be glad that Genma is one that I would trust with such details. If I _do_ take on the Hokage's hat, I'm going to have him as one of my advisors," Naruto said. Genma huffed. "Shikamaru already said he'd rather do the paperwork then deal with missions. So he would be my other advisor."

"Good luck in getting him to do more than sigh," Inoichi snorted.

Naruto just smiled sweetly. "Good way is to ask him and remind him that he was the one who chose the job. Knowing him, he'd take some missions every so often just to get out of things," he drawled, crossing his legs and rolling up the scrolls. "Once we finish lunch, I'll stamp these and send them to Tsunade."

"How is she? Holding up okay?" Inoichi asked, knowing the date of Jiraiya's death was coming close.

"Yeah." Naruto pursed his lips before relaxing on the couch, chopsticks stirring his noodles. "It's hard, but it's getting better. It's only been a couple of years after all."

Genma smiled and tossed a wrapped cookie over to Naruto. "Yeah. You're both healing but it'll take time," he said. "Anyways, why you still waffeling on this whole thing with the Hokage hat?"

Naruto smiled. "Because I have the recognition I want. Yeah, I'm not dating anymore. My thing with Hinata went south after all, but we're still pretty good friends. I just...I don't know if I want the hat as much."

"There's those new computers, right? Thinner? Smaller, if I remember right. The entire tower and the Archives are being outfitted, aren't they?" Genma asked.

Naruto nodded. "Iruka is working on scanning things but it takes some time. The stuff is still pretty new after all," he replied, the three settling in and talking about mundane things. They watched as Tsunade's secretary came in and dropped off fresh paperwork before leaving with a bow. Naruto just wrinkled his nose at it and stood up, finding his various baskets.

Including the trash basket. "Help me go through this shit." Inoichi groaned but shut up when Genma whispered something that made him shift and clear his throat. Naruto just shook his head and they started to go through the forms, trying to figure out what needed to go out.


End file.
